<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wiggles and Squiggles by aeyria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740295">Wiggles and Squiggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeyria/pseuds/aeyria'>aeyria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fanart, Gen, Kedreeva's Wiggleverse, Snakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeyria/pseuds/aeyria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't draw people, so instead I draw a lot of snakes and this is what happens.</p><p>(The Snabies Fambly over on the Ace Omens discord wanted me to post the drawings I do for them outside of the server, so here they are. Much love and credit to all of them for their wonderful ideas and support.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wiggleverse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Directory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still figuring how to resize photos so they don’t take up the entire window and more; apologies in the meantime for the dreadful formatting.</p><p>EDIT: Have now fixed it! Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen">Nen</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirach">Mirach</a> for the help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Chapter 1: </b> [here]<br/>
<b> Chapter 2: </b> Snake Plant<br/>
<b> Chapter 3: </b> Family Portrait<br/>
<b> Chapter 4: </b> Finger Trap<br/>
<b> Chapter 5: </b> Borned Into Love<br/>
<b> Chapter 6: </b> Mail Time<br/>
<b> Chapter 7: </b> Snutto<br/>
<b> Chapter 8: </b> Am Baby<br/>
<b> Chapter 9: </b> Snake Lake Ballet<br/>
<b> Chapter 10: </b> Theraplant<br/>
<b> Chapter 11: </b> Sea Serpent<br/>
<b> Chapter 12: </b> Snerub<br/>
<b> Chapter 13: </b> Soft Jail<br/>
<b> Chapter 14: </b> Snadpole<br/>
<b> Chapter 15: </b> Demon Spawn<br/>
<b> Chapter 16: </b> Borth<br/>
<b> Chapter 17: </b> Heart<br/>
<b> Chapter 18: </b> Snabee<br/>
<b> Chapter 19: </b> Serpens<br/>
<b> Chapter 20: </b> Snamlet<br/>
<b> Chapter 21: </b> Angel Wings<br/>
<b> Chapter 22: </b> Snowball<br/>
<b> Chapter 23: </b> Chimkin Protector<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snake Plant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="https://aeyriabird.tumblr.com/post/625662162902384640/snake-plant-snake-plant">Link to Tumblr post</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Look, this is a fandom in which both snakes and plants are significant, you can't expect me not to do something with a plant that's  literally named snake plant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Portrait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://aeyriabird.tumblr.com/post/625659660388777984/minimalist-family-portraits-because">Link to Tumblr post</a> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMySunshine"> YoureMySunshine:</a> "Snabies draw a fambly portrait of 5 squiggles, 1 big squiggle, and 1 blob with wings"<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NortheasternWind"> Amihan:</a> "fiery wheel snaby grows up via technological advancements in wheel"</p><p>I'm an idiot and drew the holy wheel form with three wheels instead of two the first time around so that's included as a bonus at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finger Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="https://aeyriabird.tumblr.com/post/618643525591072768/silly-thing-based-on-a-conversation-on-discord">Link to Tumblr post</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just had an image of [the snabies] caught in one of those Chinese finger traps"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Borned Into Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="https://aeyriabird.tumblr.com/post/625657830096109568/what-a-beautiful-thing-it-is-to-be-born-into-love">Link to Tumblr post</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NortheasternWind"> Amihan:</a> "az: when u hatch u will hatch into a world that loves u uwu<br/>sneggs: love? love???? love :D"<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMySunshine"> YoureMySunshine:</a> "That "dirt?? Dirt?? Dirt??" [post] From earlier but snabies going "Love?? Love?? Love?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mail Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="https://aeyriabird.tumblr.com/post/625660184796266496/junior-is-going-places">Link to Tumblr post</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaK1993">DanaK1993:</a> "[“I’m Gonna Mail Myself to You”] that’s probably where Oscar gets the idea [of how to mail himself]! He sees an International Express commercial with the song!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snutto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="https://aeyriabird.tumblr.com/post/625653868582387712/putti-but-make-them-snakes-thanks-to">Link to Tumblr post</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth">ShinyHappyGoth:</a> "Snaby putti. Snutti. Basically the snabies but with wings and doing putto things."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Am Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="https://aeyriabird.tumblr.com/post/625655246629339136/snabies-snake-babies-with-pacifiers-for">Link to Tumblr post</a>
</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NortheasternWind"> Amihan:</a> "LEETLE SNABY PACIFIERS! Sninfant AU where snabies can only say one word at a time and act like infants"<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMySunshine"> YoureMySunshine:</a> "Clem: Am baby because am baby so youngest snaby. The diagram behind him is just a snelfie with an arrow pointing to it, labeled "baby""</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Snake Lake Ballet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://aeyriabird.tumblr.com/post/625651722274177024/snallet-snake-ballet">Link to Tumblr post</a> </p>
<p>".........snabies doing ballet........ and wearing tutus"</p>
<p>Ways I can see snaby ballet working:<br/>1) ignore physics and say they can balance on the tips of their tails or act like springs or whatnot<br/>2) make it arboreal and re-choreograph things to work with poles / vines<br/>3) snabies attached to fly systems</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Theraplant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Snaby tugs on Father's pant leg. "Father, I am arngy."<br/>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Hold on, let me get the door for you." Crowley opens the door to the greenhouse.<br/>The snaby slithers in. "Thank you, Father."<br/>"You're welcome," says Crowley, and he closes the door.<br/>But still, very muffled and as though from very far away, they can hear the snaby screaming."</p><p>"Imagines Crowley being chased around the house by his own spawn, using his own plant mister"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sea Serpent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://aeyriabird.tumblr.com/post/626637259462131712/sea-serpents-just-a-matter-of-scale">Link to Tumblr post</a> </p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NortheasternWind"> Amihan:</a> "sea snakes"</p>
<p>Sea serpent or snaby, its all a matter of scale. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956028">Sort-of-companion drabble here!</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Snerub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMySunshine"> YoureMySunshine:</a> "Snabies draw on angel heritage and grow a cow, lion, and eagle head"<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLoverL"> BookLover:</a> "maybe they have true form that has snek and wing and eyes and some other stuff all mixed together"<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth"> ShinyHappyGoth:</a> "Okay, but: snaby trueform with lion cub, calf, and eaglet heads."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Soft Jail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://aeyriabird.tumblr.com/post/628921235462635520/hear-me-out-snake-pit-but-its-also-a-soft-foam">Link to Tumblr post</a> </p>
<p>I imagine snaby soft jail looks something like this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Snadpole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Swimming snabies are snadpoles"<br/>would that just be snaby with big head and v small tail?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Demon Spawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it is time to cause problems on purpose</p><p>Icons made for the Snake Eggscape over on Ace Omens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Borth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the world!</p><p>Icon made for the Snake Eggscape over on Ace Omens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk i just wanted to draw this</p>
<p>Icon made for the Snake Eggscape over on Ace Omens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Snabee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Icon made for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth"> ShinyHappyGoth</a> for the Snake Eggscape over on Ace Omens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Serpens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something of a snaby true form that combines thematic elements from both fathers. (was this really just an excuse to add stars to a snaby? yes)</p>
<p>My icon for the Snake Eggscape over on Ace Omens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Snamlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Father was Hamlet! Father, do a speech for us from Hamlet! We want to see you act!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Angel Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse/"> SpiritMuse:</a> "The first time Aziraphale transforms into a snake [he] accidentally adds the wings because he's never been a non-human shape without wings before"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Snowball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there was discussion of the snabies throwing snowballs and i may have misread some of it. snaby tries to use a snowball canon and ends up getting launched along with it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chimkin Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth">ShinyHappyGoth:</a> "Or they could protect something (small) by making a protective circle of themself around it."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>